Setting days
by Miss Momolo
Summary: When Mandy moves away and starts a new school Billy starts to get bullied so she gives some advice that turns the situation horribly worse. R
1. Chapter 1

Like all setting suns Mandy was accustomed in having Billy come running to her house just when it started to dip. It all began when they were twelve and her parents decided to move somewhere fifteen minutes away from where they originally lived. Though it wasn't that big of a deal to stay where she was back then she changed schools and thus began a new blank page that filled with lonesome lunches and quite classrooms. She didn't make any new friends and liked more being in her own company than someone else's. In odd occasions the Grim Ripper came to school with her, but after a few calls to the principal's office he mostly stayed at her house until she returned. The only entertainment that she had was when Billy came for his daily visit, paddling his bike faithfully every day. Yet that too got ruined quickly.

Mandy knew that Billy would become the center for everyone to pick on once she left and there wasn't anyone defending him. Just a quick confirmation from Grim, who stated "that they are killing him out there", and any suspicious of the opposite disappeared. The first two years apart he kept quiet and said absolutely nothing of his controversy and though it was a relief Mandy still felt a little annoyed that he didn't sought out her help in fixing it. But when they entered high school around the second semester things took a slight turn towards the unexpected.

They were sitting in her couch watching television, Mandy already accustomed to their silence. Since she moved way they made a silent agreement that he'll come every day to her house and two days in the week she would have Grim for herself. It was fair enough she guessed, it was better than her coming to his house and two days with Grim was fine too, plus Billy always brought the bag of bones with him on his days over so she had Grim do all her chores every day. They didn't share a full conversation but it was enough for Mandy to feel like nothing had changed as if she still lived in her old neighborhood, going to the same school.

But that day he turned to her and asked. "Mandy, what's the best way to tell someone off?"

Mandy couldn't help but snap her head at him. "Woah, twerp, a full sentence? I'm impressed."

He didn't say anything regarding Mandy's weak attempt at a joke. "Well, are you gonna tell me?"

Mandy narrowed her eyes, sensing Grim eavesdropping in a corner. "Why?"

"Does they have to be one?" he asked, lamely. If Mandy hadn't already known what was going on she would have suspected was off before she gave her guidance and advice; which would lead to a disastrous outcome surely. But of course she would make this as painful and humiliating as she physically can as revenge for him never telling her he was being bullied in the first place.

"Yes." She said firmly, already losing her patience. She remember briefly why she didn't have lengthy conversations with him. She would have had several strokes by now.

"Coz." The word hung in the air but no more came as explanation.

Mandy sighed. Well, she figured, at least he admitted something was wrong. That had to be enough, especially if it was Billy. Though with the lack of information the only advice she could relent was "Ignore them."

Billy made a face.

"Remember when I was in the old school? I always ignored Mindy and she got tired after a while and left."

Billy considered it. Frowned. "Last time I did that Sperg-"

"Just do as I say, dork."

"Fine." And with that it seemed to unpause this small parenthesis from their daily routine and everything continued as normal as ever.

However the next day Billy didn't came. At first she thought he was running late but as the clock hit nine she realized something must have happened. Mandy hadn't realized or even put to thought that it had to do with him being bullied until two days later when he came with a bruise on cheek.

Mandy hadn't even pointed it out until an hour into his visit when she got impatient with the way he pretended like nothing happened.

"Who did that to your face?" Mandy asked, not even caring for the bluntness she had in her voice.

Billy turned to her surprised, as if it was ridiculous the words she spoke to him. The look that he wore was one that wore a person when you tell them they have a little food in their teeth. He even touched his face like so, as if he could wipe clean a bruise as easily as wiping spinach from his teeth.

"What? Where?"

Mandy rolled her eyes. Fine, she thought, be that way. She pressed her finger hard on the big blue spot in his right cheek. Hard. "There."

Billy flinched away. "Ouch."

"Spill, dork."

Billy seemed to contemplate keeping quiet then touched his face in remembrance of just a couple of seconds ago and opened his mouth to talk. It took him a few instances before words came through. "I did what you told me. But they- it didn't work."

Mandy didn't know what to say, she was speechless. She had given her advice not aware that the bulling was beyond hurtful words and teasing. Now her mind was blank, without any thoughts that made any comprehension. How can she respond to this? If he asks her for more advice what should she do? She can't tell him to engage in a fight, to inflict what he had been inflicted because Billy is too weak and stupid- for better used of the word- to know how to defend himself.

"What now, Mandy?" Billy asked what Mandy hoped he'd be too dumb to easily forget.

She looked towards the television, her vision focusing beyond the sounds and images being showcased. What now?

"Take Grim with you to school."

Billy chewed this over in his head. "But what about the days you're supposed to have him?"

"Doesn't matter you bring him every day, he can do my work then."

Something crashed nearby and Grim came rushing in. "Are ya seriously going to plan all this without me, devil child."

Mandy nodded, seeming to consider his words. "Yeah, you're right. But then there's the fact you don't belong to yourself or to your opinions you belong to me and you do what I say."

Grim was about to complain but one glance at Mandy and he turned way muttering something Mandy didn't put half the mind or interest to listen.

Billy turned to her. 'Are you sure?"

"Yes.' Mandy nodded never realizing that that was the last words she'd ever say before she saw him again in his house.

It had been a week and two days and in Mandy's mind she picture both Grim and Billy's body rotting in a sewer or a ditch. Well, Grim's rotting more. It worried her, if she ever care to admit, but she was too ashamed to call Billy's house and find out what really happened. She thought that it couldn't be that horrible if cops haven't showed in her home already but there was still the afterthought that it couldn't be so great if_ he_ hadn't come for his daily visits already.

On the third day Mandy made up her mind to walk to her door, grab her bike and paddle to Billy's house but when she was about to pull the door it opened to on other side. There stood Grim with a longer and angrier face than any she's seen before. She was almost afraid to ask him what happened.

Instead Grim marched inside her house, grabbed his apron, went to the kitchen and started doing the dishes.

It took Mandy a few seconds to realize what happened, her mouth agape when she furrowed her eyebrow and followed him to the kitchen.

"Grim!"

"You leave me alone, child."

Suddenly his outburst made her mad. Manly because she can count the times he has done things like that and secondly because his attitude and her anxiousness don't mix. "Why?" she demanded, sensing herself fill with hot anger and blind rage as seconds ticked by without any explanation. It was so unknown that she was almost scared of losing control. "What happened?"

Grim stopped what he was going. He turned to her. "Want to kno' what happened? Yo famous plan back fire. Horribly. But yo 're right I didn't have a say or an opinion 'cause it's not like I could've stopped it or anything. So I blame you. Now let me work."

"What?"

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Grim snapped back. "Now, leave me be."

Mandy muttered curses under her breath as headed to the garage, grabbing her coat in the way out. There she found her bicycle and started paddling towards Billy's house. If you want something right, Mandy thought, you have to do it yourself. Or find out you're self for that matter. One thing was clear though: things didn't turn out as her plan-granted that Grim told her- and most probably Billy has been beaten up, severely. And it was all her fault it seemed. Well, there wasn't much room for doubt, it was clear she had done something.

When she finally arrived Mandy was out of breath, her muscles burning and her skin gasping for air. She had to admit that she had to give so props to Billy for doing this everyday faithfully. It was lost to her how _she_ had done it.

Facing Billy's house again after years Mandy felt frozen, unable to decide what her next step was going to be. It felt like just yesterday she had spent most of her days inside that faded blue house, but she could tell things have change since. Though the house wore the same silhouette she could see time had taken to running the house down by harsh weathers, the grass outside almost burnt brown and the fence practically falling down, the tire that once hung over a tree no longer existed rather there was a small tomb for their once pink cat Milkshake. Mandy remembered that Billy had invited her to funeral and service, now it felt a little awkward standing there.

After deliberating for a minute Mandy decided to knock. She figured it be a lot more awkward if she barged in like old times. Especially if she didn't know what things awaited her inside.

Mandy waited a few seconds before the door swooshed opened. Gladys, Billy's mom, stood on the other side and as soon as her eyes swept her up and down her gaze became distant and cold.

"What are you doing here!" if Mandy had to guess she figured Billy's mom was outrage at seeing her, which meant things were a lot worse than she had expected.

It took self-control from keeping her temper under control, Mandy just had to remember that it was her fault all this happen so Billy's mom had a say if she wanted to scream at her.

"To see Billy," Mandy grunted through her teeth.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Gladys started to push Mandy gently away. "I don't want you here or around Billy any more. If you don't I'll call the cops."

"But-"

"No!" Billy's mom yelled one more time before she closed the door, followed by a clicking sound as she safe locked them.

Mandy screamed internally.

Seconds passed before she decided to hide and think of a plan just in case Billy's mom wanted to check if she had left. After a few minutes of more deliberating she concluded that it'd be better if she just climb the tree and enter through Billy's window since there was no other viable way to see Billy if it wasn't walking through the front door. So it practically meant she had no other choice.

Mandy told herself to not over calculate how she was going to climb and get inside. It be best to act upon her instincts than her warning thoughts even if they were trying to save her. So she started up the tree, carful as not to be seen my Billy's mom or dad, and gently grabbed foothold after foothold and slowly climbed.

Once Mandy was facing the window, she rapidly chanted to herself not look down because if she did then she wouldn't be able to proceed any longer with this bizarre task. And as she stood there she tried to find a logical explanation to why she was even there in the first place, risking her safety and probably her life on a whim to see Billy who she should be nonchalant about. Was it guilt, perhaps? Though guild wasn't something that was part of Mandy's body and if it was she was sure she could recognize so what? It struck her how these unforeseen forces that guided her to this point surprisingly scared her more than falling to her death.

So as a way not dwell on matters such as existential problems she impulsively jumped through the open window in front of her and landed inside Billy's room. There she took a few seconds to collect herself before she stood.

"Mandy."

**A/N: there's going to be a second part *read: probably* depends on how much my sis bothers me on it and how much feedback I get but I will I guess eventually I'll post a second part but collage ugh why are you so annoying. So this is the first part the next part is the juicy part so R & R my pretties and I'll see what I can do *wink wink*  
God bless you all :D**


	2. Counterparts and Bruises

Mandy took a few seconds to take it all in. After all Billy was almost unrecognizable. His face was swollen, his skin purple, blue and yellow almost in a watercolor effect. He had a sling over a casted arm and a strip in his puffy broken nose.

"Mandy," he said her name again but she half heard him. There was something rising in her chest warm and intoxicating, familiar. Rage.

She shook her head, trying to refocus. "Who did that to you?"

Billy's stare fidgeted until it landed on his cast. "You is not supposed to be here." His words sounded hollow and small, embarrassed.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Cut the crud Billy. Now tell me."

Billy snapped his eyes at her, his face converting into an ugly frown, his swollen face making him look angrier. "It was you."

Mandy opened her mouth, but then her brain processed his words for a second time. She gapped for a few seconds, speechless. Her mind blank from any reaction or thought. All she could muster was a "what?"

Billy returned his gaze to his cast, the lines on his face constricting in concentration. Mandy strained her ears, so that she heard the pumping of blood from her head. She was determined in not missing a single sentence, an instinct told her to be acutely alert. Something important was about to happen.

"If you hadn't move this would have never happened. Bullies like to pick on lonely people and you gone they found their opportunity. Nows look at me. This is all your fault. You're not my friend. Friends have each other's backs. But you…"

Mandy saw Billy's eyes turn red and glassy. But he never cried, determine not to shed a tear in front of her. Somehow that stung Mandy more than any blow. She had known something was happening at school but she never guessed he blamed her for it. It was far from her control and he knew it. Yet he rather point a blaming finger at her.

"You think it's been easy on me, twerp. Don't go playing the victim when-"

"You've always loved being alone-"

"What?" Mandy backpedaled, repeating his last words over her head. "What did you say?"

"Yous always like being by yourself. You can't say it's been hard when you can hardly tell the difference."

Speechless again, all Mandy could do was stare. Suddenly all that rage was gone, instead there was a cold emptiness in her stomach. She wanted to utter words, to find the most venomous double bladed sentences and repeatedly pronounce it until Billy was in a puddle of hurt feelings. But her mind was blank, her tongue numb and useless. All she did was stare at the stranger before her.

"Me?" Billy continued and Mandy braced herself. "I was never a friend to you. I was just you're guinea pig, a distraction."

Mandy nodded, everything inside of her falling into place like a game of tetris. She felt in her chest something turn hard and distant. She nodded again, she knew more to reassure herself than to pretend she was agreeing with him.

"Yeah. You're right Billy. I guess I came all this way to see what good of a job I did."

There was a thick moment of silence as they stared at each other down, willing the other to say something. It was strange, Mandy noted ironically. They had fought before but nothing was as serious as this. You could almost taste the resentment, the reproach of-

The door to his bedroom burst open.

"Billy!" Gladys screeched. "Mandy!"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Don't even waste your breath, I' m leaving." Mandy turned on her heels and started walking away. But she stopped, looked at Billy and said. "Oh, and Grim stays with me now."

Before she could hear another complaint she walked fast and out of the house, grabbing her bike and peddling as fast as she could. She tried to keep her mind blank on the way back, focusing on leveling her breath. But she couldn't ignore the sting and anger that was bottling up. No, she wasn't hurt. Billy was too dumb to fully understand what he said but rather it angered her the reasons he came up with.

She wasn't about to clarify. This would only worsen the situation, she had seen it countless times before. There was no way of reasoning with Billy, she can only let time take its course. Let things crash and burn and watch him crawl back to her. No doubt it was going to take longer than any other occasion, he seemed more hotheaded today than any other time.

Mandy grunted once she reached her house. When she stepped inside she saw Grim already cooled down and on the couch watching TV, his earlier fit it seemed forgotten. She grunted even more.

"What now, child?" Grim asked, his voice irritated and curious at the same time.

Mandy circled her house, deciding on her next move. Frustrated she went into the kitchen, grabbed a few plates and threw them on the floor. The sound shattering as they broke into a million pieces and within seconds Grim was standing before her, face contemplating murder.

If Grim was going to stay with her at least make him do some work for her, Mandy figured. She raised her chin and pointed to the plate. "Clean this up and when you're done I want you to start dinner. Mother and father are out of town and I don't plan on starving to death."

Grim squinted his eyes at her as if he were trying to decide something important. Without thinking Mandy grabbed another plate and threw it on the floor. Grim flinched "Well, are you just going to stand there."

Then Mandy started walking towards her room, seemingly trying to connect all of the puzzle pieces scattered in her brain. She had so many things to do now.

"What is wrong with you, devil!" she heard Grim yell after her.

Mandy closed the door to her bedroom with a big thud.

_Everything. _

* * *

_**A/n: I know this is short n I promise It'd be two chaps butttt it so happened that I didn't know what to do so maybe more chaps to come. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do. I'm opened to suggestions and feedback . R n r please **_


End file.
